


Words Will Always Retain Their Power

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alexander Lightwood Has A Praise Kink, Biting, Blowjobs, Coming Untouched, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Praise Kink, Talking about sex in truly exquisite detail, Talking to orgasm, coming on command, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus has a suspicion that Alec enjoys praise and the sound of his voice much more than he lets on.  So he decides to test that suspicion by seeing if he can get Alec off with nothing more than the sound of his voice and his words.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 15
Kudos: 401





	Words Will Always Retain Their Power

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous Prompted: hi hi! for the anniversary bash prompts, how about discovering / exploring alec with a praise kink? (bc that boy totally has one and I cannot be convinced otherwise). Alec not realizing and Magnus figuring it out by the way he responds, or just them exploring it together, or whatever you want (bonus points for dirty talk or lowkey d/s but honestly it's up to you! I just want smut with Alec being praised and happy pls 🥰)
> 
> WHY NONNY, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I LIKE, AND ENJOY WRITING, SO LET ME PULL TOGETHER A PRESENT FOR YOU CAUSE HOLY SHIT THIS PROMPT RAN AWAY WITH ME.

  
Magnus first noticed it when Alec discovered how much he enjoyed giving blowjobs. (He was a very, _very_ willing test subject for whenever Alec wanted. _**very**_ willing.) Combing his fingers through Alec’s hair, whispering how good his mouth was, how beautiful he looked, how well he took it, how _eager_ he was, all of it, Alec got off on it. 

  
At first, of course, he’d considered it a fluke, Alec learning what he liked and how he liked it. But, Magnus realized, a soft compliment accompanying a tug to Alec’s hair was almost enough to have his boyfriend coming on the spot, right then and there. Which, definitely brought forward some interesting considerations. Just how _much_ did Alexander like being praised for how good he was? 

  
It was easy enough to test. He’d told Alec, more than once, just how much he enjoyed talking during sex, and if he made it a point to focus a little more on complimenting Alec, and everything about him no matter what they were doing? Well, it was just testing a theory. Only to find out it was far more than just a theory. Alec responded to praise like most people responded to touch, his whole body arching and shuddering under the weight of a compliment, even coming on command when he was allowed to let go. 

  
Magnus lavished him in all the more praise once he realized as much. It was further proof of just how perfect Alexander was. A man without exception, and a man with a truly _glorious_ praise kink. However, they did need to sit down and have a conversation about it before he took it further. Complimenting a spectacular blowjob was one thing - what he had in mind was a bit more. 

  
So, Magnus made a plan. And it was a plan that they were both truly going to enjoy if everything went as he thought it might. Alec managed to get an early evening off of work, and a quick few texts to Isabelle ensured he had the morning off too. Magnus grinned and sipped his wine, dancing idly across the loft as he thought about the myriad ways this evening could go. All of them hopefully very, _very_ positive. 

  
“Magnus?” Alec called, kicking off his boots and stripping off his leather jacket, thigh holster, and weapons. "You here?“ 

  
"I am indeed,” Magnus called back, sauntering into the front room, sipping his wine as he watched the Head of the Institute slowly shed himself piece by piece, until there was nothing but his boyfriend, his Alexander, left standing in front of him. Magnus beckoned him closer and let Alec pull him the rest of the way in, relaxing into the soft, gentle kiss. By the time Alec pulled back from the kiss, Magnus wanted nothing more than to ravish his boyfriend. But, he had plans. 

  
“You’re a sight for sore eyes,” Alec admitted, kissing Magnus again. "I’m sorry I haven’t been able to get away for a few days. Things have been pretty crazy.“

  
"I can imagine,” Magnus said, reaching up to comb his fingers through Alec’s hair, watching as his boyfriend shuddered and stepped closer. "I have plans for you this evening if you’d like. Plans that I think you will very much enjoy.“ 

  
Alec’s eyes darkened and he raised his eyebrows. "Oh?” 

  
“Mmmhmmm,” Magnus hummed, winking at Alec. "Do you want to shower?“ 

  
Alec shook his head. "Showered before I left the Institute. Could do with dinner first though, maybe? I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” 

  
Magnus tutted and shook his head, snapping his fingers. "Food for both of us, and then we have the rest of the evening to…“ he smirked at Alec over the edge of his wineglass. "Enjoy ourselves.” 

  
The smell of fresh Thai food had him sagging in relief, and Alec headed for the kitchen to pull together plates and utensils, setting up plates for them both. "That sounds heavenly. Do you have anything, in particular, you’re…uh, planning?“ 

  
"I do,” Magnus admitted. When Alec’s eyes darted to his curiously, he smiled. "Nothing new physically, per se. But I have a hunch that you might really enjoy something a little different.“ 

  
Alec raised both of his eyebrows. "That sounds like you’re trying to avoid telling me what you’re going to do tonight.” 

  
“Oh no, darling, if you want to know what we’re going to do tonight, I am happy to tell you,” Magnus admitted with a laugh. "I am going to get you off with nothing more than my voice. I’ll have you screaming for me.“ 

  
Alec stared at Magnus, his eyes wide, his fork halfway to his mouth, frozen. "You’ll…what?” 

  
Magnus grinned, his eyes twinkling in delight. "You’ll see. Now, finish your dinner. But I’m going to take you apart with nothing more than my voice, at least to start the evening.“ 

  
Alec shuddered and sucked in a hard breath, reaching out for his glass of water, taking several deep gulps. "That, that sounds really good,” he managed, shivering again. He always loved whenever Magnus talked, telling him how much he was enjoying things - it made it easier to do things right when he was getting certain encouragement. 

  
“Like I said, I thought you might enjoy that,” Magnus admitted, licking his lips. "I can’t wait to have you spread out on my bed, wearing nothing, your body on display for me as I talk to you.“ 

  
Alec groaned, dropping his fork to his plate. He took two deep breaths before he started to eat faster, shoveling food into his mouth. "You’re teasing me,” he growled, narrowing his eyes at Magnus. 

  
Magnus grinned, unrepentant. "I absolutely am. Is it working?“ 

  
"Yeah,” Alec said, glancing down before back up to Magnus. His boyfriend didn’t need to know how hard he was just from the idea of Magnus talking to him, whispering into his ear for his orgasm. "Yeah, it is. But, uh, what about you?“ 

  
"Oh, I will enjoy it thoroughly,” Magnus promised. "But, depending on what you feel up to, I’m sure I can persuade you to help me out afterward.“ 

  
Alec nodded. "Of course. I mean, I’m always willing to do whatever you want, Magnus. I want you to enjoy yourself too.” 

  
“Darling,” Magnus promised. "I am going to enjoy myself. It’s you. There’s no question of that for me. At all.“ 

  
Alec shivered again and quickly ate the rest of his food, noticing that Magnus had done the same. Both of them were eager. He licked his lips and took another sip of the wine Magnus had offered him before he turned to his boyfriend. 

  
"First and foremost,” Magnus said, holding out his wineglass to Alec before they clinked their glasses together. "No pressure on tonight. If it isn’t working for you, you just tell me and we stop. This is about you and you enjoying yourself.“ 

  
Alec shuddered again and swallowed. "Okay, got it,” he whispered. It was going to be harder to remember that than he wanted, but if this was something Magnus was going to enjoy too, he could let himself relax. "Where do we start?“

  
"The bedroom, obviously,” Magnus said, downing the rest of his wine before heading through the loft, his hips swaying. “Join me whenever you’re finished. No rush.” 

  
Alec took another sip of his wine before he put the glass down. He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. What was Magnus going to do that would get him off with only his voice? He reached down and adjusted himself in his jeans and took another deep breath. Well, whatever Magnus planned to do, he clearly already liked the idea. 

  
Magnus was glad that Alec didn’t make him wait long, following him into the bedroom less than two minutes later. He grinned at his boyfriend and took in the outfit he was wearing. "Strip for me, and get on the bed?“ he requested, gesturing to it. 

  
Alec was fairly certain he had never stripped off his clothes so quickly, leaving them on the chair on the other side of the bed. He climbed on the bed and looked at Magnus, shifting to lay on his side. "You’ll be joining me?” 

  
Magnus hummed and stepped closer. He let his robe slide off his shoulders to pool on the floor, but left his boxers on for now, climbing into bed across from Alec with a grin. "Of course. I’m not going to be far at all, I’m just not going to touch you.“ 

  
Alec swallowed and stared at Magnus, tracing his eyes down Magnus’ chest, admiring each of the muscles as they stretched and flexed. "Right. So how do we do this?” 

  
“You get on your back,” Magnus ordered. "And if at any point you are uncomfortable or want to stop, you tell me either stop, or you say the color red, okay?“ 

  
Alec raised his eyebrows. "Isn’t that a…kinky thing?” 

  
Magnus chuckled and rewarded Alec with a soft kiss. "It is indeed. Consider this the equivalent of dipping our toes into the kink pool. I have a suspicion that you have a praise kink, and I want to see if I can prove it.“ 

  
Alec flushed, his eyes widening. "I, I don’t have a praise kink!” he protested, his cheeks darkening in embarrassment. "I mean, I love it when you talk, so maybe that? But, but not praise!“ 

  
Magnus hummed and tilted his head, watching Alec. "There’s no shame in it,” he said, smiling down at his boyfriend. "I find it ridiculously hot, actually. That’s part of the reason I wanted to try tonight because I wanted to see if I could get you off using nothing but praise.“ 

  
Alec shuddered and fought down the urge to groan. _"Magnus…”_

  
“Let me try?” Magnus asked, reaching out to comb his fingers through Alec’s hair. "It’s not like I won’t get you off if it doesn’t work. In fact, I promise to get you off with the filthiest fantasy I have of you, while I jerk you. How about that?“

  
Alec groaned, his hips bucking, his eyes darkening. "That, fuck, that sounds good.”

  
Magnus licked his lips and let his eyes flicker down Alexander’s body. "All right, on your back,“ he ordered, watching as Alec complied. "Hands flat to the mattress, and you are not allowed to touch yourself. Understand?” 

  
“I do,” Alec promised, biting down on his lower lip. He was already leaking against his stomach and he couldn’t help being embarrassed by how much he liked this. "Is it, weird, that I like this?“ he asked, looking up at Magnus. 

  
Magnus shook his head. "Not at all, darling. I can tell you a few things that would inspire some similar reactions in me. In fact…” he said, grinning as he settled in beside Alec. "How about we start there?“ 

  
Alec blinked in confusion but nodded readily enough. "All right, that sounds good.” 

_  
“Excellent,”_ Magnus said, licking his lips. "I love your hands, darling,“ he began, watching Alec’s fingers flex against the sheets. "I love all the calluses on them because they’re so different than mine. When you get your hand on my cock, stroking me, _fuck,_ I have to hold back from coming immediately, because of how good you feel when you touch me,” he breathed, closing his eyes. 

  
Alec gasped, his head tilting back, clenching his hands in the sheets. "I, didn’t…“

  
"Shhh,” Magnus whispered. "Let me keep going. I’m rather obsessed with your hands, too. One fantasy I have is you fingering me, and that alone until you’ve gotten me off multiple times. Your fingers are so long and thick, Alexander, I can’t stand my own anymore. I want yours. They’re so good, fuck, want you to spend hours teasing me with them.“ 

  
"Fuck,” Alec breathed, his eyes wide as he stared at Magnus, imagining doing exactly that. 

  
“I’d even ride your hand,” Magnus continued, smiling. "I don’t think we’ve tried that yet, have we? See just how deep I could get your fingers in me, maybe riding four at once, see if you can make me scream with your fingers alone. You’re always so good to me, Alexander, making sure that I love everything we’re doing.“ He heard Alec moan for him again and Magnus smirked, licking his lips before he took a deep breath. 

  
"But as much as I love your hands, they’re not the only thing that I love,” Magnus whispered, tracing his eyes down Alec’s form. "I love how kind and gentle you are in bed, and out of it. You put me first, you make sure I am taken care of, that I am enjoying myself. You’re always so good, and you’re so brave, wanting to try anything and everything, including this,“ he continued, pressing another kiss to Alec’s cheek. Alec was biting his lip again, but he was panting hard and his hands were clenched in the sheets. 

  
"I love how gentle you are when you get me ready before you fuck me, darling. You’re always so careful,” Magnus purred, licking his lips. "But one day, one day, I am going to convince you of just how not-careful you could be if you wanted. How you could come home, pick me up, push me back into a wall and fuck me right there. You’re so strong, Alexander, I know you could do that easily.“ 

  
Alec groaned, his back arching off the bed, his cock twitching against his belly as he imagined it. "You want that?” 

  
“Oh yes,” Magnus purred, smirking at Alec, even as wild hazel eyes met his. "I do indeed. I want you to use every single bit of that shadowhunter strength on me. I want those long fingers of yours leaving bruises on my hips. You’re so careful and so gentle with me, Alexander. I want your bruises and your marks, because I love how dark and possessive your eyes go when you see them on my skin.“ 

  
Magnus hummed happily watching as a full-body shudder wracked Alexander, the blush on his cheeks steadily crawling down his throat. "In all my years, Alexander, I do not think I have ever seen someone as beautiful as you are. You are exquisite, darling." 

  
"Don’t need to flatter, I’m already in your bed,” Alec panted, tightening his hands in the sheets, biting down on his lip. “Besides, you need to go look in a mirror." 

  
Magnus laughed. "Oh, no, no. I couldn’t hold a candle to you, darling." He shifted and leaned in closer, teasing Alec’s ear with his breath, just to watch his whole body shake again at the faint sensation. "Your lips, made to be tasted, made to suck me down, made to worship every inch of me. I would go to war for your lips alone, Alexander, and how good you are with them." 

  
Alec’s moan, this time loud, long, and unabashed, had Magnus grinning. "I always tell you how good you are when you suck my cock, darling, but I feel it simply must be repeated. I know there was a time when you were worried about pleasing me, but Alexander…” Magnus sighed happily. “You have always pleased me. You are always so eager and your desire to please is better than any technique you could have learned. The way you get off and enjoy sucking my cock, it’s clear you love everything about it." 

  
"I do, I do,” Alec panted, his hips bucking up and into the air, a steady pool of precome gathering on his belly. “Magnus, fuck, please…" 

  
"I know you do,” Magnus purred, licking his lips. “You are always so eager to drop to your knees to get your mouth on me, sometimes I think about taking advantage." He leaned closer, his eyes darting up to Alec’s. "Sometimes I think about tightening my fingers in your hair…" 

  
Alec let a choked out moan escape. "Magnus…" 

  
"Holding you in place while I make you swallow me down. There for me to use, how good you feel, how amazing you are, how perfect you are for me,” Magnus purred, his eyes riveted to Alec as he cried out, his whole body arching as he shivered and whined. “Would you like to do that someday?" 

  
"Yes, fuck, yes,” Alec begged, rolling his hips up against nothing, squirming on the sheets. “I want that, want to make you feel so good, Magnus." 

  
"You always do,” Magnus promised, licking his lips again. “My darling Alexander. You are everything I ever could have wanted and more." He turned his attention to the rest of Alec’s body and smiled. "Shall we continue? I’ve hardly praised the rest of you at all." 

  
Alec choked on a moan, his whole body shaking. "Magnus, fuck, I’m not going to survive this." 

  
"You are,” Magnus promised him. “You are, and you’re going to scream for me when you come, darling. I did promise, after all." When Alec didn’t say anything, only let out another moan, he chuckled. "Let’s see, what next. Oh, your eyes. I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone who can ever make me feel as wanted as you do with a simple look, Alexander. Your eyes are incredibly beautiful, and they show every thought in your mind. How much you want me, how much you need, how desperate you are, how eager you are. It’s incredible." 

  
Magnus settled onto his side more thoroughly and trailed his eyes down the rest of Alec’s body, lingering at where his cock twitched again under his gaze. He smirked and turned his attention back to Alec’s chest. "I’ve told you again and again how beautiful you are, Alexander, but I wonder sometimes at how little you believe me." 

  
Alec frowned and tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean?" 

  
"I mean,” Magnus said, pleased. “That one day, I will ensure that you know precisely how much I love and want to worship every inch of your body. I won’t leave a single inch of you untouched. I’ll leave marks all over your chest and abs. You know how much I do love your chest, darling." 

  
Alec managed a laugh, pressing his head back into the pillows. "You do seem to enjoy me shirtless." 

  
"Darling,” Magnus drawled, his eyes trailing over Alec’s chest hair and down the chiseled muscle. “Anyone who has ever seen you shirtless prefers you that way, I do guarantee it." He grinned and let his eyes drift over the cords of his neck. "And I know it is a Lightwood tradition to place the deflect rune on the neck, but I have never seen it as a truly _**visceral**_ temptation until it was on yours." 

  
Magnus cleared his throat and grinned, chuckling again. "I think you may have suspected that based on the sheer number of marks I have left on your neck alone." 

  
"I had guessed,” Alec gasped out, shuddering again. 

  
“I thought as much,” Magnus said. “I do love the taste of your skin. I could spend hours upon hours, leaving mark after mark, claiming every inch of you as mine. You belong to me, Alexander, as I belong to you, and your body bears each of those marks perfectly so." 

  
The blush on Alec’s neck had reached his chest and Magnus grinned, shifting a little closer, only the thinnest line separating the both of them now. "Let’s see. What else can I get lost in praise for?" He licked his lips and groaned in Alec’s ear, just to watch him gasp and shudder. "I’m going to leave your cock for last, darling. It deserves to be savored, and I want to see how much you enjoy that." 

_  
"Fuck,”_ Alec swore, tightening his hands in the sheets. 

  
“We’ll save that for the second round,” Magnus said, grinning at Alec. "If you feel _up_ to it, of course.“ 

  
"I am going to fuck you so hard you will be screaming for me,” Alec growled, his whole body shaking and straining against the bed. "Magnus, please, touch me.“

  
Magnus hummed and surveyed the rest of Alec’s body. "I do love how strong your thighs are. There’s nothing better, than when I have my tongue deep in you, your whole body shaking with every press and twist of my tongue, your thighs clenched around my head.” 

  
“Fuck, oh fuck,” Alec swore, throating his head back against the pillows again, sweat trailing down his temple and into the sheets below. "Magnus…“ 

  
"Even better, of course,” Magnus continued, watching a large blurt of precome escape Alec’s cock. "Even better when your thighs are covered in hickies. I do love how much you adore those marks, Alexander. I think you had me leave more than a dozen on each leg, last time?“ When Alec whined, managing a nod, Magnus grinned. "That’s a kink too, you know. One that you and I most decidedly share.” 

  
Alec cursed again, trying to suck in a desperate breath of air, but his body was shaking and all it would take was a single touch to set him off, to have him losing control and making a mess of himself. "Magnus…“ 

  
"Almost there darling,” Magnus promised, grinning at him. He reached down and adjusted himself in his boxers. "You’re gorgeous like this, I can barely control myself as it is.“ 

  
Alec whimpered, biting down on his lower lip, his thighs continuing to shake and flex as he fucked up and into the air, against nothing. "Magnus…” 

  
Magnus hummed in consideration and tapped on his jaw. "You know, I bet you’re hard enough that after you come, you won’t even get fully soft before you’re ready for another round. I do love your stamina. You’re so good, you always let me push you just a little bit further. Fucking me through two of your own orgasms is…“ he gave a happy little moan, his eyes fluttering halfway shut. "Exquisite is hardly an adequate description, but the best I have at present.” 

  
Magnus grinned and met Alec’s eyes. They were far more pupil than iris, his lips bitten red and swollen. He licked his own lips again and smirked when Alec’s eyes tracked the movement hungrily. "I could wax romantic about your ass, and how good you always feel around me, and how incredible you are, learning what feels good to you, and how you like things.“ He watched Alec’s eyes widen, and his blush get, quite impossibly, even darker. 

  
"But I think I’ll save that for another time,” Magnus said with a wink. "Maybe the next time I’m fucking you.“ 

  
Alec gasped, flexing his hands in the sheets again, tugging at them desperately. "Magnus, please, _please…”_

  
“I could compliment your begging,” Magnus continued, his eyes blazing gold as he stared at Alexander, licking his lips. "I could tell you that few things give me more pleasure than hearing you reduced to nothing more than my name and the word _please._ Nothing makes me want to give you more, fuck you harder, kiss you longer, drive you absolutely wild with desire, than hearing you moan out my name like that.“ 

  
Alexander moaned his name again, this time even louder, more inhibited, and Magnus didn’t look away from him, wanting to push him even higher. "But we’ll save that for another time too,” he continued. "Instead, let’s get to the main event. Let’s talk about your cock, and how perfect it is.“ 

  
Alec whined, gasping, his dick twitching against his belly, dark red, and desperate for any kind of touch. "Magnus, I need…” 

  
“I know, Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling at him. "I know exactly what you need. But you are going to be patient and wait,“ he added. "You’re always so good at waiting. Even when I’ve had my mouth on you for what must feel like hours, sucking you down, when I order you to wait, so I can tease you with my fingers, pressing them in deep, fucking you with them, hard and fast, then achingly slow, you always wait. You wait to come until I say you can.” 

  
Alec nodded his head, another gasping moan escaping him. 

  
Magnus grinned. "I love the taste of your cock, my darling. I love when you can’t control yourself and you rock your hips, just a little bit, forcing yourself deeper. If you think I’ve fantasized about fucking your mouth, it’s nothing on the absolute and overwhelming desire I have to have you do that to me. Put me on my knees and make me take it, have you growl at me in that commanding voice of yours? I’d suck your pretty cock so perfectly, Alexander, you would never be able to think of anything else.“ 

  
Magnus shifted and reached out, pressing his fingers to Alec’s heart, just the tips of his fingers, feeling it pound, meeting his eyes again. "But even more than tasting you, I love your cock inside me, fucking into me, hard and deep, claiming me, making me _yours,_ ruining me for anyone else I have ever had.” He shifted and reached up, combing his fingers slowly through Alec’s hair. "No one has ever loved me as well as you have, Alexander, both in body and in soul. You have ruined me with your kindness, your gentleness, and your overwhelming passion.“ 

  
"Magnus,” Alec sobbed, his hips rolling into the air steadily, desperate for any kind of friction, so close to the edge. "Magnus, please, I need, please…“ 

  
Magnus tightened his fingers in Alec’s hair, just enough for Alec to feel the pressure, watching his whole body quake as he squirmed against the golden sheets. “Just imagine me climbing on top of you to ride you, because I love how incredibly deep you feel inside me when you do,” he panted, watching Alec gasp. “Imagine me grabbing your hands to put them on my hips, ordering you to leave bruises as you fuck into me, chasing your orgasm…” 

  
Alec’s hips were churning now, rocking in a steady rhythm, his chest heaving with every breath. Magnus could see how close he was. Just a little bit more… 

  
“I’d beg you,” Magnus continued, panting into Alec’s ear, whining to mimic the noise he would make, watching as Alec’s entire body jolted again at the sound. “I’d tell you how good you felt, fucking me open, pulling me into every thrust of your hips, how deep you were, how big your cock was, and how I never wanted it to stop.” 

_  
“Magnus,”_ Alec gasped, digging his fingers into the mattress, his eyes slamming shut, his whole body tensing. 

  
Magnus leaned in closer so his lips were brushing Alec’s ear, the faintest amount. “Then, my darling, perfect, beautiful Alexander, I would order you to come for me, because there’s no sight in the universe I love more.” 

  
With a strangled cry, Alec lost it, his whole body bucking as the tension abruptly snapped, his cock spurting until he had made a thorough mess of his chest and belly before he sank back to the bed, panting hard. **“Holy…”**

  
Magnus chuckled and watched as Alec took a few long minutes to breathe through that, before glazed hazel eyes met his. He raised his eyebrows. “Good?” 

  
Alec swallowed, nodding just a bit. “I might… I might have a tiny bit of praise kink,” he admitted. He took another deep breath and relaxed, closing his eyes. 

  
Magnus snorted, even as he reached down to adjust himself, gasping at the faintest of touches to himself. “Just a bit,” he agreed, grinning at Alec. 

  
Alec opened an eye and narrowed it, looking at Magnus, before he started to grin, pushing himself upright. “I seem…” he started, reaching out to tug Magnus’ boxers down and off his legs. “To remember a certain someone…” he spread Magnus’ legs and settled between them, looking up at Magnus’ blazing golden eyes. “Telling me just how much they liked my mouth…” 

_  
“Fuck,”_ Magnus breathed, reaching out to tangle his fingers in Alec’s hair again. “I seem to remember something along those lines as well…” 

  
Alec winked at Magnus before he bobbed his head and swallowed down as much of Magnus as he could.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
